


Xiaolin Surprise Bet

by PaperFox19



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gambling, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi and Raimundo get competitive after some training and the gambling won’t stop till one of them gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiaolin Surprise Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Chap 1 Instincts vs Street Smarts

It was training time, the game was Xiaolin Surprise, using one’s tiger instincts to predict the other’s next move. Omi was already getting under Raimundo’s skin, and things got worse as the little monk beat Clay and Kimiko.

“Raimundo it’s your turn.” Master Fung says.

“My street smarts vs Omi’s instincts no contest.” They got into the sparring circle. “Fist of Tebigong!”

“Two-Ton Tunic!” thus the Wu met with Raimundo the one doubling over in pain.

“Let me go again!” he snapped fuming. “This time we make it interesting loser is the other’s servant for a week!”

“Omi?” he looks to the boy.

“Yes with my Tiger Instincts Raimundo will have to do what I say.” Rai fumed.

“Oh you gonna get it!” he snaps. “Tangle Web Comb!” he fires the combs webbing.

“I’m good.” He says calmly and the webbing comes back and tangles Raimundo up.

“Remember to honor your wager Raimundo, you must do anything Omi asks of you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He stares at Omi. “How could you choose nothing?”

“I knew your frustration would cause you to lose focus, thus trapping yourself.” He blushed, he was freed by Omi, and the Wu were returned. “Follow me please, I have some tasks for you.”

“Fine…” he follows after the boy and Omi passes him a jock strap. “What the hell is this?”

“I want you to wear that and nothing else while you serve me.” He smirked at the blush on the brunette’s face.

“Grr fine!” not like he had a choice, with all the weird stuff that went on last thing he wanted was bad mojo for breaking a bet, especially one he made. He peeled off his shirt revealing his firm pecs and abs, his nipples were perky. Undoing his pants he lowered them, leaving him all but naked, he was a little nervous not having gone full nude around another guy before. ‘Yeah Omi’s just another guy, he’s probably just doing this to mess with me like I mess with him sometimes. Could be worse if it was anyone else I’d probably be in a maid outfit or worse.’ His cheeks were bright red as he dropped his last garment, his boxers.

Raimundo’s soft 6 inch uncut penis was exposed along with his full balls, being at the temple didn’t exactly give him time for alone time. His crotch was crowned with a thick nest of pubes. Omi smirked, and watched as the wind dragon put on the jock strap showing off his sexy ass.

“Very good,” he kicks off his shoes. “Now on your hands and knees I want you to lick my feet.”

“You got to be kidding.” He gasped, and Omi smiled.

“Nope, kicking your but has got my feet all sweaty, I want you to clean them.” The brunette gulped, but did as ordered and got onto his hands and knees, and went to Omi. As he got closer he got a whiff of the boy’s scent and he was oddly not bad, almost like he was fresh from the ocean. 

‘I won’t forget this!’ he thought wanting to get payback. He licked the boy’s toes earning a giggle from the monk. Raimundo kept licking running over his pads across the soles of his feet. The taste wasn’t what he expected, he thought it’d be more disgusting. ‘He tastes pretty good.’ He kept licking starting to get more and more into it.

‘I knew he’d be the type to enjoy this.’ Omi thought grinning as he spied some action going on in Raimundo’s jock strap. His servant’s face was no longer one of plotting revenge but enjoyment. He was licking between his toes and even the tops of his feet as well. He rose up to start licking harder, exposing his full on twitching manhood inside the underwear. Omi chuckled causing Rai to look up at him, the bald boy pointed down towards the boy’s crotch.

Raimundo looked down and gasped seeing his cock standing at attention, twitching under the garment. ‘Don’t tell me I got hard licking Omi’s feet!’ he blushed and his manhood twitched at the thought. “This isn’t what it looks like I mean…” he covered himself but Omi had seen enough. He reached forward and began massaging Rai’s nipples, the boy gasped and moaned as pleasure coursed through him.

His nipples got pinched and rubbed, and the boy’s thumbs seemed to swirl over his nubs. “Ahh Omi Wha…ahh!” he moaned, his hips bucking into the air.

Omi loved this new found control over the wind dragon, he has been messing with him from day one, and he was looking forward to putting him in his place. He let his middle fingers flick his nipples earning more gasps and moans of pleasure.

Raimundo was dazed, he didn’t know what was happening anymore, it was like all his brain cells were leaking out with his pre and soaking his jock strap. Honestly he didn’t care he wanted to cum he was so close, just one more push and he’d lose it.

“Want to cum?” the brunette nodded, he leans in for a kiss and Rai groans his lips leaning up to be claimed, instead the boy leans forward and slaps Rai’s ass. “Good!” The boy groans and cums shooting his load into his jock strap. His crotch was completely soaked, all his pent up cum unloaded, he promptly passed out from the intense orgasm.

“Looks like we will have to continue tomorrow.” He drags him to his bed, he reveals his massive cut cock and pumps himself; aiming at Rai’s sleeping face, he shot his load letting spurt after spurt rain over him. Some of his seed fell into his mouth, not waking up Rai licks his lips and swallows his essence. “Hmm,” he hums with joy and starts sucking his thumb, the smell of Omi’s milk giving him a very interesting dream.

He lays next to the larger male, smiling in his first triumph. ‘One day down, six to go.’ He pulls a blanket over them.

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview Double or Nothing

Raimundo embarrassed about last night wants to raise the stakes and give a little payback on Omi, but Omi’s prepared for anything he’s got. With every failed attempt on Raimundo’s part Omi get’s candy and Rai get’s a fun little surprise stuffed up inside him.

End preview


End file.
